1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic projection apparatus, a substrate holder and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cpatterning devicexe2x80x9d as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to device that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate. The term xe2x80x9clight valvexe2x80x9d can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). An example of such a patterning device is a mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.
Another example of a patterning device is a programmable mirror array. One example of such an array is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that, for example, addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind. In this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuators. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors. In this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronics. In both of the situations described hereabove, the patterning device can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, and PCT publications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the support structure may be embodied as a fame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
Another example of a patterning device is a programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table. However, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning device as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (IC""s). In such a case, the patterning device may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once. Such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus, commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the xe2x80x9cscanningxe2x80x9d direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. Since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally  less than 1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792.
In a known manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. It is important to ensure that the overlay (juxtaposition) of the various stacked layers is as accurate as possible. For this purpose, a small reference mark is provided at one or more positions on the wafer, thus defining the origin of a coordinate system on the wafer. Using optical and electronic devices in combination with the substrate holder positioning device (referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9calignment systemxe2x80x9d), this mark can then be relocated each time a new layer has to be juxtaposed on an existing layer, and can be used as an alignment reference. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book xe2x80x9cMicrochip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processingxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-0672504.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the xe2x80x9clens.xe2x80x9d However, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a xe2x80x9clensxe2x80x9d. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such xe2x80x9cmultiple stagexe2x80x9d devices the additional tables may be used in parallel or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791.
Silicon wafers used for manufacture of semiconductor for devices come in standard sizes, 150 mm, 200 mm, 300 mm (often referred to by their approximate size in inches -6xe2x80x3, 8xe2x80x3 and 12xe2x80x3) and the larger sizes are becoming increasingly popular because more devices can be manufactured on a single wafer, reducing the number wafer exchange steps and increasing throughput. Lithographic apparatus, and other apparatus used in semiconductor manufacture, are designed to work with these standard wafer sizes. In general, a lithographic apparatus will accept wafers of only one standard size. In spite of the general preference for larger wafer sizes, in some specialized fields it is desirable to be able to manufacture on wafers that are smaller and thinner than the standard sizes mentioned above. It is, however, uneconomical to manufacture or adapt lithographic apparatus to accommodate such small and thin wafers.
Silicon wafers of the type discussed are usually very thin (for example 100 to 350 xcexc m, e.g. 140 xcexcm) and because of this tend to curve substantially under their own weight. When making exposures on a stepper tool, the wafer needs to be flat within one micrometer. Further, it is necessary for the wafer to be flat during handling so that the wafer can be moved through tight spaces without collision. Furthermore, curved wafers give rise to other problems when handled by a robot, for example because they are fragile and it is sometimes difficult to obtain good contact with a vacuum holder when a wafer is curved. It is therefore desirable to keep the wafer flat at all times that the wafer is inside the lithographic apparatus.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a substrate holder that constructed and arranged to hold a relatively small substrate and allow that wafer to be imaged on in a lithographic apparatus having a substrate table adapted to receive a larger substrate and/or to be processed in other substrate processing apparatus adapted for larger substrates.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a substrate holder constructed and arranged to maintain the wafer flat.
The holder of the present invention can be used with substrate, such as silicon wafers, and substrates of other non-magnetic materials.
This and other aspects are achieved according to the present invention in a substrate holder comprising a plate member having a first nominal, or predetermined, size receiveable by a lithographic apparatus, and a clamp constructed and arranged to hold a substrate of a second nominal, or predetermined, size, the second nominal size being smaller than the first nominal size.
Preferably the clamp is adapted to hold the substrate around substantially all of its periphery. This allows the wafer to be kept substantially flat and ensures that good contact with the vacuum system is achieved when holes are provided in the plate member for transmitting the. vacuum to the wafer.
By clamping the smaller substrate to a larger plate member, which is of a nominal size, such that it can be processed by a lithographic apparatus, the smaller substrate can be processed by the lithographic apparatus, or other substrate processing apparatus, without modification thereof.
Preferably the plate member is substantially circular in plan and may have one or more flats or notches. The plate member may comprise a silicon wafer of standard dimensions to which the clamp is attached. Alternatively, the plate member may be made of Zerodur ((trademark)) or another non-magnetic material of low thermal expansivity.
The first nominal size is preferably 150 mm, 200 or 300 mm or larger. The second nominal size may be 100 mm or smaller. The nominal size in each case is the nominal diameter of the plate member or substrate, disregarding any flats or notches. The substrate and holder need not be round but may be of another shape, e.g. square. In that case, the nominal size is the largest dimension.
The plate member preferably has one or more positioning pins located such that when the substrate is abutted there against, the substrate is located at a predetermined position and/or orientation on the plate member. Where the plate member is provided with one or more flats or notches and the holder is to be used with a substrate having one or more flats or notches, the positioning pins are preferably located such that the flats or notches of the substrate are in a predetermined, preferably corresponding, orientation to the flats or notches of the plate member.
The clamp preferably comprises a ring of magnetic material having an inner contour similar to, but smaller than, the outer contour of the substrate and a plurality of magnets fixed to the plate member. This arrangement ensures even forces are applied to the substrate, helping to keep the substrate flat while enabling the total thickness of the substrate holder to be kept small.
In a preferred embodiment, the plate member is provided with a fine burl pattern in the region on which the substrate is to be placed. The burl pattern prevents short range height variations in the clamped substrate.
According to a further aspect of the invention there, is provided a device manufacturing method including providing a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material; projecting a patterned beam of radiation onto a target portion of the layer of radiation-sensitive material, wherein providing the substrate includes clamping the substrate to a plate member having a larger nominal size than the substrate and loading the plate member having the substrate clamped thereto into the lithographic apparatus.
Although specific reference may be made in this text to the use of the apparatus according to the invention in the manufacture of ICs, it should be explicitly understood that such an apparatus has many other possible applications. For example, it may be employed in the manufacture of integrated optical systems, guidance and detection patterns for magnetic domain memories, liquid-crystal display panels, thin-film magnetic heads, etc. One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that, in the context of such alternative applications, any use of the terms xe2x80x9creticlexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwaferxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiexe2x80x9d in this text should be considered as being replaced by the more general termsxe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctarget portionxe2x80x9d, respectively.
In the present document, the terms xe2x80x9cradiationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbeamxe2x80x9d are used to encompass all types of electromagnetic radiation, including ultraviolet radiation (e.g. with a wavelength of 365, 248, 193, 157 or 126 nm) and EUV (extreme ultra-violet radiation, e.g. having a wavelength in the range 5-20 nm), as well as:particle beams, such as ion beams or electron beams.